


Delight At Midnight

by Naughtyknights (NightlyMuse)



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, First Dates, Fluff, Formal Parties, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightlyMuse/pseuds/Naughtyknights
Summary: He was out of element on this mission, being stuck at a formal party and surrounded by noble folk. All Dohko wanted was to escape from it all for a while but the Fates gave him something far better. Rather someone far better.
Relationships: Bennu Kagaho/Libra Dohko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Delight At Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to write, I really ought to write TLC based things more often? But I'm glad I finally got this posted, this is one of my favorite rarepairs! As always please enjoy, kudo and comment! Expect lots of fics on the way too!

He hated this, every bit of it. From the too bright chandeliers, the volume of the room between the music and conversations floating around him, it all felt so heavy. The air was filled with the distant smell of food he was sure but couldn’t say what it was, what with the smell of someone’s cologne or perfume greeting him with every other breath. He couldn’t even move comfortably, the suit might have been tailored to fit him, but it didn’t mean he enjoyed it, far from it, it felt like a cage. To sum up his night up in a single word he would choose _struggle_. A struggle in every way he could think of.

He liked parties, they were fun and a great way to enjoy time with those around him. But parties thrown by aristocrats? No, he didn’t enjoy those, but he didn’t have a choice to be here.

“You are a people person Dohko, I’m sure you could win over everyone there” Sisyphus had said when he bumped into the Sagittarius after receiving his new ‘mission.’ He argued that he no experience with such high-class people, that Aspros, El Cid or Sisyphus himself would have been a better match. But the older Saint just smiled and said he was _sure_ that he could handle it, besides he had a partner for the mission! Albeit an unexpected one.

Besides, both Aspros and El Cid were away on missions of their own, while Sisyphus had just returned and was ordered to rest for a few days.

Sometimes though, he wondered if people forgot that Albafica preferred to be alone. Throwing him into a ballroom full of people must feel like torture for the Pisces, that Dohko was positive about. He wanted to keep close to him, if only to ease his nerves some or bail him out if someone was giving him more attention than he was comfortable with. However, he was ashamed to say he lost track of him within an hour of them entering the ballroom. Every time he tried to search for the other Saint someone pulled him into a conversation, he couldn’t just decline! He had to at least _try_ and be diplomatic with the people here.

‘Forgive me Albafica, I’ll try and find you as soon as I can’ Dohko grimaced as he forced himself to smile as the portly man he was ‘speaking’ to let out a loud laugh after making a joke about… _something_. The other people joined in and another man, tall and twig like began to speak about “My grandfather had a particularly humorful experience when he-“ _Athena grant him strength_.

He shifted on his feet, lifting his glass and nodding in response to the story though his mind was a hundred miles away. Out of the corners of his eyes, he tried to search for Albafica but struggled to see properly, he cursed his height, or lack of it. Seeing a moment as the group he was trapped with turned their heads to some painting on a far wall, he took a step back and looked around quickly, searching for a head of light blue or any sign of where Albafica was.

‘Ah-ha there you are!’ He thought, breathing in a sigh of relief as he saw the back of Albafica, standing close to another gentlemen with long hair tried back in a mid-ponytail. He couldn’t make out any other details, between the fact they had their backs to him and due to the fact one of the ladies in his current group had asked him a question.

“Sir Sun, when was the last time you had enjoyed an occasion such as this?” She had asked, smiling sweetly.

‘Sir Sun’ that was who he was to these people. Sir Sun the ambassador from far away, that traveled the lands, accompanied by his beautiful colleague, Sir Rosewood on this night. The names had been chosen by Athena-likely in some harmless humor-all they had to do was act the part and complete the mission.

He smiled, tilted his head just slightly and gestured slowly with one arm to the rest of the room, “Not often enough I fear, I’m savoring every moment of this night while I can, before I’m called back to the world.”

A few of the gentlemen in the group lifted their glasses in a toast, agreeing with him in various ways. “As we all can only do! Though your travels are far more exciting I’m sure!” one said.

“Perhaps one day I’ll write them all down in a book to show the world hm? Ah but that is a thought for when my back aches just from seeing it all!” He said, grinning as the group fell into giggles and chuckles with knowing nods.

“Though if you excuse me, I see someone I’ve been eager to speak too, perhaps we’ll speak again later” He said, bowing slightly as he quietly prayed that they would let him go.

“Oh of course, we can’t keep you to ourselves! Enjoy your night Sir sun! We do hope to hear more of your stories though” One of the ladies, the one closest to him said, lightly patting at his arm.

“As to you all, enjoy this wonderful celebration” He agreed before stepping away, turning on his heel and disappearing between groups of people to hopefully lose them.

His nerves felt like they were on fire, he desperately wished to pull the fabric away from his neck, undo his vest, jump out of one the windows and walk off into the night. But that would not be fair to Albafica and he was a Gold Saint, he could handle this! He just had to make it for a few more hours!

‘Maybe some food will help or another drink, though everything seems so weak here’ He mentally groaned and made his way to the area where the long tables were placed. There weren’t as people surrounding them now, he could clear his head some, at least he hoped so.

In his hurry to escape the noise and stuffiness of everything, he had bumped a shoulder into another person when his gaze was focused elsewhere. He silenced a sound of surprise and began to form an apology when he wiped his head to face the other, “My apologizes I was- _Kagaho?_ ”

“Watch it” The Specter had hissed, turning his gaze to meet Dohko’s, a deep frown on his face until he realized _who_ he was facing. “What, no _, what are you doing here_?” Kagaho’s eyes had gone wide, he took a step back and lifted an arm.

“I could ask the same of you” Dohko asked, shaking his head to shove the shocking realization away. He turned his focus entirely on the Specter, who at the moment, looked anything but that.

Gone was the dark armor and in its place was a deep, midnight blue coat, threaded with silver embroidery and a lighter blue embroidered the cuffs, collar, shoulders and along the buttons. His hair had been combed into a neater style rather than wild and free. He could see just a hint of a white shirt under the coat and just a bit of collarbone under that. He looked handsome, Dohko realized, Kagaho’s eyes even looked brighter than the other times they had met. He forced himself to blink and form actual sentences, rather than stare like a teen that just saw a crush.

Nevermind the fact some would call him a teen still.

“I’m here on work” Dohko answered, resisting the urge to rub the back of his neck and grimace. Of all places to meet Kagaho, why _here_? Why not in a garden or a marketplace? Somewhere quieter? “What about you?” He asked, feeling just a bit odd saying that to Kagaho of all people.

Kagaho tensed, looking around slowly before sighing and giving him a deadpan look “I was dragged here against my will by a higher up.”

“You too huh? Misery loves company tonight, it seems” Dohko made a brief chuckle, shaking his head and rubbing the area above his brows. As if the night couldn’t get stranger, a Specter was dragged a _social event_ by someone above him, it was too strange to be true, yet it was. Though, a thought occurred to him, in a far part of his mind, that he should try and speak to the other as much as he could. If only to pass the time and at best to see if he could reach Kagaho more, to try and pull him away from Hades. One less Specter, one less lost soul.

‘The night is young Dohko’ He mentally said, straightening his back. “And would that be business related or pleasure?” Because if it was _business_ then that might pose a problem, he would need to find Albafica and deal with it.

Kagaho groaned and rolled his eyes “I can’t believe I’m saying this, _pleasure_ , someone can’t resist a party it seems and enjoys seeing me suffer. I’d leave but he’d just pull me back here, I’ve already tried once.”

He had to resist the urge to snort or laugh, the mental image hit him like lightning. He had been the one to convince Albafica to come inside after spending ten minutes hiding in the carriage. ‘Funny how quickly he disappeared though, I hope he isn’t upset at me’ He wondered, making a mental note to ask later.

He glanced off to a side for a moment, half checking to see if they were being watched and partly to see how close they were to the food table and the balconies just a few feet away from there. “Well, perhaps we can suffer together?” He suggested.

Kagaho lifted a single brow, still clearly annoyed by everything, “Go on” he said, rolling a hand as he spoke though he glanced around. No one had bothered them so far, likely too occupied by their own conversations or simply uncaring.

“Want to grab some food, some drinks and hide on one of the balconies? They have curtains covering them so at least we would have some privacy and it’s quieter” Dohko motioned with his head in the general direction of the far wall. He was beginning to feel his heartbeat in his head, the need for fresh air and quietness was growing stronger. He was positive, Kagaho was feeling the same too.

Kagaho gave him a look that he couldn’t quite make out the emotion of before he sighed, dropping his shoulders. “Yes please, get me away from these people before I break something” He grumbled.

“With pleasure” He grinned, straightening up and holding out an arm in a silent ‘you first’ motion. He was glad that he could get away from everyone, to speak to Kagaho peacefully and still enjoy the food that was provided for the night. ‘Perhaps it won’t be so bad now’ He thought.

It was nice, how easy they fell into step beside each other. Dodging various people who weren’t looking where they were going or were too wrapped up in their conversations to care about those moving around them. That was fine, as warriors both he and Kagaho were used to it, didn’t help their fried nerves, however.

Just as the long tables came into sight a voice called out to Dohko, making his freezing and shout every curse he knew in his mind. He turned swiftly, offering a _sincere_ smile as the portly gentleman that he had spoken to before approached him, waving as he did. ‘Oh no, not again, please don’t drag me back’ he groaned.

“Sir Sun! Ah and Mister Ravenhelm, I didn’t know you two had met, how delightful! Tell me, Sir Sun how did you two become acquainted?” The man asked, because of _course_ he did, with a smile and a stroke of his beard.

“Oh I, well you see” Dohko started, glancing to Kagaho, who took several steps away and slightly behind him when the man came close. He gave the other warrior a sad look which he received a curious look in return. ‘Sorry Kagaho I have to think quick’ Dohko groaned mentally before he finished speaking “He’s actually a friend of mine! I was allowed a guest and chose him, Ravenhelm here is a colleague of sorts!”

He heard Kagaho make an odd sound, neither a hiss or a gasp and barely audible against everything else but he didn’t flee. Instead, he stepped beside him and nodded, seemingly going along with his little white lie.

“A colleague? I was sure that he arrived with Lord Godfrey as his guest” The man said, brows lifting up in curiosity or confusion.

‘Shit think quicker Dohko’

“We arrived together yes but that is only do to convenience, we agreed to meet here. Sir Sun here came with Sir Godfrey’s guest you see” Kagaho spoke up, lifting a hand as he did. Dohko shot him a look which Kagaho returned with a slow nod.

The man-who Dohko was sure was the one hosting the party if he remembered correctly-made a gasp and jerked back. “Oh I understand! Well now that makes perfect sense, I did see Sir Rosewood and Lord Godfrey speaking in length just a few moments ago. They were quite involved in a discussion and I decided not to interrupt when I saw you two making your way over.”

‘I can’t help but wonder who Lord Godfrey is, if Albafica doesn’t mind his presence’ Dohko thought and decided to perhaps ask next time he met with the Pisces Saint. “Oh I’m sure they were” He said, continuing the lie with a knowing smile and shaking of his head. “Once those two start talking it’s hard to separate them, right Ravenhelm?” he turned, tilting his head as he asked Kagaho.

The other man rolled his eyes and huffed “You have no idea my good sir, I doubt they will stop until the festivities are done with.”

“No harm in that, none at all! I dare say that is the case with many of our guests on this night. Well, I won’t keep you two of you have met up after so long, enjoy the food and drinks, will you? My chefs spent days preparing the menu” The host said, letting out a chuckle and slapping a hand against his knee.

Dohko nodded with a smile “Of course, you have been so gracious tonight, right Ravenhelm?” Gods, every time he heard or said that name, he had to force himself not to sort or laugh. It was just so odd, especially when directed to Kagaho.

“Extremely” Was his reply, smirking just slightly.

Their host seemed happy with that and departed before he could say anything else, apparently catching sight of someone he meant to speak too, leaving them alone (well as alone as they could be). Dohko shifted on his feet, hands resting on his hips as he turned back to Kagaho “So, still want that food and balcony?” He could see a single brow twitch as Kagaho tried his best not to glare or frown too hard.

His ‘guest’ of the party sighed, a deep and heavy sound that Dohko understood too well and dropped his shoulders, giving him a tired expression. “If it gives us some peace? Please, lead the way then” Kagaho answered.

That was all they needed, with a quick nod Dohko spun on his heels and headed towards the tables, looking up and down at what was available. Kagaho was always one step behind until they closed on the table where he quickly picked up two glasses and stood awkwardly as a servant filled them with a-honestly gross-beverage. When the servant turned, being called to serve a group of attendees, Kagaho stuck out his tongue in disgust of something.

It was a struggle not to snort at that as he grabbed an empty tray and began to load it with whatever looked the best on the table, mostly pastries, small cups of fruits and small sandwiches. He shuffled on his feet, nudging Kagaho lightly to get his attention and gestured with his head to one of the balconies. Kagaho jerked slightly, wiping his head back to focus on him and opened his mouth to speak, pausing when he gestured and simply nodded after.

The balconies of the mansion were nice and private, to some degree. They were connected and wrapped around the second floor entirely, long, tall windows made of stained glass were occasionally spread around. The doors had been opened to allow the pleasant evening breeze in, despite the sight and quietness of it, there only a few people outside, Dohko noted. And they were all a good distance from each other, likely for the same reasons that he and Kagaho sought.

Silence to talk and clear their heads of the noise from _everything_ inside.

‘I am going to have a long talk with Sisyphus after this, a _very long_ talk’ Dohko silently swore as the quiet slowly wrapped around him. He couldn’t hear his heartbeat in his ears, no overpowered perfume and cologne making his eyes want to water or want to sneeze. A shiver ran down his spine as he rubbed at his eyes and sighed.

“A party too much for you to handle?” Kagaho asked, standing by with their drinks as Dohko balanced the tray in one hand.

“I’d hardly call this a party” Dohko replied, straightening his back and rolling his eyes “Maybe for some people, but I’d rather be a tavern right now, playing cards, talking and such.”

Kagaho chuckled, shaking his head “I’d drink to that, but this _stuff_ doesn’t really count as a drink. I’d rather eat frog legs.”

“Well, at least we have something that can be considered food?” Dohko replied, a grin spreading out on his face as he gestured to the tray, he held high in his other hand.

“I doubt it’ll fill any hunger, but I’d not pass it” Kagaho said, moving towards a corner of the balcony, further away from the doors and other outdoor guests. “So, what brings the Libra Saint of Athena here?”

“Diplomatic stuff really, mostly just checking on things” He answered, setting the tray between them on the flat part of the railing. It was the truth, just not the details, which weren’t important in Dohko’s mind. Making sure Sanctuary’s contacts in the region were alright was fine as a mission, he’d been on a few like it before but talking to stuffy, elites was _draining_. He felt like he just spent the last few hours sparring with Kardia than attending a party. For once in a long time, he could say he was out of his element.

“So” He said, pulling himself from his thoughts and popping a bit of fruit in his mouth “How did the Underworld find out about this place?”

Kagaho groaned, leaning his arms on the railing and rubbing at his face “I have _no idea_ , all I know was that I _somehow_ got dragged along with another and that the bastard refused to let us leave. Edward just wanted to stay with the carriage and horses but _no, that wouldn’t do._ ” The Bennu drew out the ‘no’ nearly making Dohko choke as he snorted at the way he spoke about his other comrades. It didn’t sound like a hateful warrior describing the rest of his lot, it sounded like an average person complaining about someone they worked with. Like something he expected to hear from a Saint.

“I’m pretty sure Edward’s never been to a party like this too” Kagaho sighed and glared down at his drink, wrinkling his nose and dumping it over the rail’s edge.

“If it helps” Dohko began “The other I came with dislikes people to a degree, I had to convince him to leave the carriage when we got here.”

“Misery loves company, right?” Kagaho said, giving him a tired smile before taking a pastry from the tray.

“And here’s to _higher ups_ being a pain in our sides” Dohko grinned, lifting one of the small cups of pudding in a mock toast. Kagaho smirked and mimicked the motion, clanking his cup lightly against Dohko’s and mumbling a “here, here.”

It was refreshing, the peace and relative quiet compared to before.

Along with the fact he was doing this while speaking to Kagaho, someone he didn’t expect to meet here of all places. And they spoke, not surrounded by battle and pain but as two people bonding over not wanting to be here, just two normal people. Just two people, how Dohko wished they could be just that and not enemies. Briefly his mind went to how swiftly Kagaho decided to label himself as Dohko’s guest and something in his chest fluttered, he couldn’t name that feeling. He instead smiled and looked out across the lower patio area, past the gardens and towards the village set away, the stars glittering in the sky. If he looked up and focused, he was sure he could name one or two of the constellations that hung above hem. But, for now he was content to relax and pick at the food. It seemed that Kagaho was too, judging by how his stance relaxed, and because of that he decided not to break the sweet silence that hung around them.

The sounds of the party carried on, once and the twice he saw pairs of people leave through the lower doors, heading heads the gardens or to be picked up by their carriage drivers. Equal amount of times people left and join them outside, thought thankfully away enough not to bother them.

The fruit and pudding he occasionally tasted were made sweeter by it all, he thought idly.

“Dohko” Kagaho spoke and bought him out of his thoughts, was that the first time he called him by name? It felt like it and the sound of ‘Dohko’ instead of ‘Saint’ ‘Libra or ‘You fool’ was…pleasant. Extremely pleasant in fact.

“Yes Kagaho?” He asked, tilting his head slightly and turning to face him, watching out Kagaho frowned before looking towards him, their eyes meeting.

“For what it’s worth, I am glad I bumped into you here. The night would have been _hell_ otherwise, at least I can find some enjoyment out of it now” He replied, tone soft, softer than Dohko’s ever heard from him.

He smiled and nodded “Likewise, I’d probably being going mad right now and jumping over one of the garden walls.”

That got a chuckle out of his ‘guest’. “That would surely entertain these people, consequences be damned. You are entirely more fun than any of them, that’s including my own comrades.” Kagaho said, biting into a slice of apple.

His jaw dropped, mind slowing to a sudden stop, yet his heart skipped several beats and ah yes, he knew what emotion had been bubbling up inside since he laid eyes on Kagaho the first time tonight. Adoration, love, the kind that he read in romance novels he borrowed from Degel or El Cid. Slow and growing. Yet, he wondered if Kagaho was feeling the same or was simply speaking as a friend. Part of him longed for the first.

‘Could it be’ He wondered ‘Could all of our fights be part something more?’

Somehow, he managed to get himself to stop gapping like a fish and form a sensible reply “I agree, wholeheartedly in fact. I just wish we could do this more often rather than once and a full moon. Though, in more quieter terms, ideally.”

“Wouldn’t that be nice” Kagaho mumbled, a quiet sound escaping him as he smiled softly and looked away. “Don’t make me repeat this Dohko, but you are quite-” there was a pause, as Kagaho stopped just as the next word, eyes widening as he seemed to catch himself. He cleared his throat and tapped his fingers against the railing way, biting at a lip as he did.

“Kagaho?” He asked, a sense of concern bubbling up in his mind “Is something wrong?”

“Yes-no, I don’t” Kagaho spun quickly, nearly causing Dohko to jerk back as he clenched the railing to steady himself. “ _Fuck it shouldn’t be so hard_ ” He hissed, rubbing a hand to his face.

‘Shouldn’t be so hard? What does he mean by that?’ Dohko wondered, taking a light breath before he smiled lightly and reached out, cautiously, to place a hand over Kagaho’s on the railing.

He expected Kagaho to slap his hand away and to curse but, he didn’t. anything Kagaho seemed to relax a bit, moving his hand from his face and looking down to where Dohko had placed his hand. His eyes seemed to soften some as he twisted that hand to rub a thumb over Dohko’s hand.

“The things you do” Kagaho mumbled, nearly inaudible. “For a Saint, you aren’t half bad Dohko. As a person though, I er quite _like_ you?” He looked away as he spoke, just for a second, as Dohko was sure a blush spread out on his cheeks.

Oh, _oh_

So it was like _that_

The fluttering in his chest suddenly grew, quicker and almost like a fire had been lit in him. To say he was surprised was an understatement of the highest degree. Despite being enemies and each time they met it was in a fight. He couldn’t stand the idea of Kagaho being bound to a group like the Specters and somehow all of that bloomed into something more. He’d had crushes before but never really considered anything more, his friends were enough. He didn’t know if it was the same for Kagaho or if he ever experienced more than him but _gods above_ , _he just confessed to being in love_.

‘Have I died? I didn’t drink but one glass’ He wondered, moving to pinch himself at an arm and held back a grunt when the stinging sensation occurred. He swallowed, feeling the dryness in his throat ease some and tried his best to speak. “What would you say, if I said I feel the same way?” He asked.

Kagaho tensed, looking at him with wide eyes and a dropped mouth for a moment before he shook his head. “I suppose, I’d say, I’m happy to hear that? But happy doesn’t quite fit the feeling.”

“Yeah” He nodded “It’s somewhat close, but maybe we can find a better word?”

“I’d like that” Kagaho spoke, rubbing a hand against his neck and looking away again. ‘Ah that’s why he does that’ Dohko realized. For all his aggression, pain and bitter sarcasm, Kagaho was shy with more bright emotions. It was…cute in all honesty. To see this side of someone he’d only met in battle or for a short time before the other disappeared.

‘Specter and Saint, falling in love in the middle of war’ He thought as he simply allowed himself to take in the sight in front of him. ‘Like something out of a novel for sure.’

The sounds of the party increased, the music became louder even from their place outside, people began to move around more inside. Several people from the balconies and gardens seemed to return as well. ‘Must be getting ready for the first dance’ He thought and then realized exactly what that could mean.

Dohko took a breath, straightening his back and adjusting the cloth around his neck, glancing back towards the still going party. By now, he figured that Albafica would be looking for him, yet he hadn’t seen a sign of his comrades since he first stepped outside. How odd but hilarious that the Pisces Saint seemed to be enjoying more than him. ‘He deserves such nice nights if he’s enjoying himself’ Dohko thought. ‘I’ll check on him soon but first an idea comes to me.’

“Kagaho? I have a question I’d like to ask” He spoke, receiving an acknowledging hum. “Whoever dragged you here hasn’t come looking for you again, yes?”

“Thankfully” Kagaho said with a sigh before tilting his head back to him “Why do you ask?”

“How about we take this chance and get out of here?” The idea of spending all night on the balcony was decent but having to return inside every so often made his skin crawl. Of course, he’d like to find Albafica and check in on him before leaving, just to make sure he was alright and could return to the inn, he wasn’t heartless after all. Judging from what Kagaho said, he felt the same way about beginning chained to the party for any longer.

Kagaho blinked, lifting his head to glare towards the party and made a tsking sound before looking towards Dohko. “I’d prefer to tell Edward before we leave, he’ll cover up for me, so I don’t have to deal with any drama.”

“Likewise I’d like to check on my fellow Saint, one of us will have to take a carriage though” He nodded, leaning closer to Kagaho to keep their conversation more private.

“Can’t take the one I came in, the horses are…savage. I’ve never driven one before either.”

“I have, We might be able to take the one we were lent” So long as Albafica could get home safely that was, Dohko added to himself. The Pisces could handle himself just fine and these rich, elites weren’t exactly the fighting type beyond throwing gloves or terrible comebacks. But, with at least two Specters hanging around he couldn’t be sure. He couldn’t just abandon Albafica to die, he’d never forgive himself if it happened.

“What’s the chance of your comrades starting a fight?” He asked, leaning up just slightly to see inside, hoping to catch a glance of Albafica inside.

“Very unlikely, we came for a social event as people not as Specters” Kagaho answered. “I doubt my ‘superior’ will ruin a chance to stroke his ego by starting a fight.”

He couldn’t help but chuckle at that, he could name a Saint or two like that. “So, how about we find our companions and go from there?” The sooner they could make sure everything was fine and they could leave, the better. Even if the idea of staying for a single dance with his mutant crush was tempting, though he wasn’t sure if Kagaho would feel the same.

‘Another time’ he figured.

With a knowing nod, they braced themselves and disappeared inside, tackling an onslaught of smells, sounds, clumsy party goes and those who tried- and failed- to drag them into conversations. Despite keeping himself alert Dohko was shocked to turn around and see Kagaho was no longer by his side. He cursed under his breath as he looked around before continuing on his way. ‘He’s fine’ he told himself ‘He’s looking for his fellows.’ Just as he did now, weaving his way through dance partners and conversations groups. The entire thing felt more like training then celebrating.

Fortunately, finding Albafica wasn’t hard to find between his light blue hair and height. He stood out decently enough, but luck was with Dohko and he found the Pisces relaxing in a chair along the far wall of the ballroom. A small table between him and another, empty chair.

He seemed happy, Dohko realized as he drew closer. A light smile graced his lips as crossed one leg over the other and lightly kicked it.

‘Oh good, it seems he’s well’ He thought, a grin spreading out on his face as he finished closing the distance between them. He slid into the chair beside him and crossed his arms behind his head, no longer caring about manners.

“Quite the party, isn’t it Sir Rosewood?” He asked, winking as he spoke.

Albafica blinked, slipping out of his thoughts and nodding with a pleasant smile “Could be worse, I suppose” he said.

“Hope no one has made too many comments?” Dohko asked, dropping his grin as he watched the sea of people move. That was one of the reasons Albafica was hesitant to enter the party in the first place.

“There were a few, but they’ve been far and few, I expected much worse. Most have just asked about my hair care, work and hobbies” Albafica said, looking off for a moment and lightly brushing back a bit of hair that had slipped from its place. “I’ve found some nice conversation partners as well; botany is apparently a popular topic.”

That was heart lifting to hear, Dohko relaxed and felt his smile return. “I’m glad to hear you’re having a decent time.”

The Pisces responded with a hum “I should thank you then, for convincing me to enter. It hasn’t been so bad.”

He chuckled at that “If you hadn’t agreed when you did, I would have backed off, I wouldn’t push you. So no thanks are needed, I’m just happy you are happy.”

“I could toast to that” Albafica laughed quietly “Though what brings you to me? Something wrong or just checking in?”

“Checking in for the most part, hadn’t seen you all night” He answered, “I admit, I expected to find you out in the gardens.”

“Any other time perhaps you would have” Albafica replied with a shrug “I’m waiting for my…conversation partner, I suppose you could say, to return with more people. Thankfully the night has gone on without any problems.”

“Amen to that, though speaking of problems I have run into a minor thing” and that ‘minor thing’ was…rather important, he added to himself.

“What is it?”

“I find myself needing to leave this party, I have a… guest with me” He said, rolling a hand as he looked away and prayed that Albafica knew what he meant by ‘guest’ and ‘needing to leave.’

Admittedly, part of him wanted to squirm when Albafica looked back at, took a moment to put together his words before a sly, knowing smirk appeared on his face. It was a look he didn’t expect from the usual, stoic Pisces Albafica but _gods_ at any other time he would have laughed. Right now, he wanted to slip away from that _look_.

“So, it seems we’re both having more fun than we expected hm?” He began, waving a finger at him. “Asking to take the carriage then? Try not to stain it, it is on borrow after all.”

“Oh good gods Albafica, it’s not like that” Dohko gasped, sending a hard look towards the other Saint, though he was sure his frown was more of a pout.

“Hmhm, so you say” He snickered before waving a hand “You don’t need to worry though, plans have been rearranged for a get-to-together after the party, I’ll be attending. A ride back to the inn was promised as well.”

“Oh” Dohko paused “Will you be alright?”

Albafica tilted his head for a moment before nodding “The people going seem decent, though I doubt they are anything but part lovely elites. More so I doubt they will be any threat in a fight, should anything go wrong” He tapped along his forehead “I’ll let you know. If not, you can expect to see me in the morning.”

He nodded, Albafica was a capable warrior after all, even without his Cloth and with his deadly roses just within his control, he was always armed. That alone could end any fight without a trace of what happened, Albafica could be quite brutal when he wanted to as well. Despite the fact he’d be leaving his comrades behind, Dohko had to remind himself that Albafica could take care of himself.

So he forced himself to smile and nod “I’ll see you in the morning then, enjoy your night dear Sir Rosewood.”

“As to you, Sir Sun.”

* * *

Kagaho was where he nearly first met him, by the food table, the silver tray covered and in one hand as he looked around the ballroom. He slid beside him and nudged him lightly with a shoulder, grinning when Kagaho snapped his head over and relaxed when he saw him.

“Ready to get out of here?” Dohko asked.

“To say that is an understatement” Kagaho grunted “My…comrade will cover for me, but our superior is too busy to be concerned anyway.” He gestured with his free arm and Dohko followed to a group of younger teens, roughly Tenma’s age he guessed. He couldn’t tell which was the specter Kagaho referred too, which he figured was a good thing only in this situation. There were several heads of dark hair, some of lighter, some of the teens wore dresses and others were suits. It was only when one of the dark-haired teens, smiled and waved towards Kagaho before one of the girls, one with deep blue hair, tapped at his hand, mouth moving to ask him something and earning a slight jerk and a grin as the others around him laugh.

‘Ah so that’s the lad’ Dohko thought as Kagaho waved back.

“Edward, he’s a decent kid” Kagaho said “A good liar too, when he needs too. I promised to spar with him when we returned back.”

“That seems fair enough” Dohko nodded.

“I do however plan to tease him about Miss Edith’s crush on him later” Kagaho added causing him to snort and try to hold back a fit of laughter.

“I suppose that’s only fair too” Dohko managed to say between slight coughs, tears in his eyes. It was strange and pleasant to hear Kagaho act like this, a normal teen teasing another about something harmless. Like an older sibling would to a younger sibling.

“Well, shall we leave the kids to their fun? After all” He bowed and offered Kagaho a grin “Your carriage awaits.”

“Aren’t you a gentleman” Kagaho chuckled as they began their walk to leaving their temporary prison.

There were only a handful of people outside, even fewer near the stables where the carriages were lined around. Some stable hands and drivers moved about, minding their own business. Some servants carried trays of drinks or food to them, seemed that the host was a considerate man. Dohko was able to find the carriage he and Albafica had arrived in easily too, though a line of guards with torches patrolled around. Not a problem, Dohko and Kagaho figured.

Kagaho hung by the door as Dohko untied the horses and checked the gear before a voice called out to them.

“Sir Sun! Sir Sun!” A gentleman shouted towards him, causing him to straighten his back quickly and felt his heart drop. ‘I thought I lost him back in the party’ he shouted in his mind as he spun around, Kagaho giving him a curious look as he forced a grin on to his face.

Some of the elites were stubborn at best and _hellishly persistent_ at worse, such was the case with one Lord Albert. At least that was what Dohko had called him, the man had at least two titles and three middle names and was the fourth of his face. A too long of a chain to remember and hear over the rest of the party.

“Ah hello! Is something wrong my Lord?” He asked, shifting on his feet and waving his hand in a way to tell Kagaho to ‘stand by.’

“Nay, I just caught you at the right time I see! I recall what I was saying about trade networks and navigating mountain ranges, Lord Edwards is here too, he did quite a bit of exploring in his youth, you two simply must speak-“

“Ah I’d love to stay but you see-“

“And Lord Bentley, the dear host that he is, has a wonderful map room you would surely be impressed by-“

“Oh I’m sure it’s quite vast but you see I really must be going-“Dohko said, waving his hands as Lord Albert approached, stroking his mustache with one hand and gesturing just slightly to party with the other.

There was a sudden, loud shout and everyone-literal everyone-in the lower area looked up towards the floor were the party was continuing.

“I say what was that” Was all he heard before Dohko felt himself being dragged back, he whipped his head to see Kagaho mouth the words “let’s hurry up” before shoving him towards the driver’s bench and ducked into the carriage itself. As if he needed more incentive than that.

With a jerk of the reins the horses turned and swiftly left the stable area just as Lord Albert called out to them. As they sped off, the sounds and light of the party going distant as the light of the moon grew brighter and more welcoming.

Dohko couldn’t help but throw his head back and laugh as he guided the horses away from the township somewhat, towards a nearby lake that promised them some privacy. His neck warmed up as he heard another sound, Kagaho laughing loudly as he leaned out of the carriage window and shouted something towards the party. Something along the words of “ _see you never.”_

Ah how good it felt to be free of that party, the false names and roles, to be free of armor and responsibility, if only for a night. A single night to be just Dohko, just Kagaho, two people escaping a party and falling in love.

_What more could he ask in such a short time?_

The time it took to reach the lake was quick. Dohko slowed the horses steadily to a stop and left them to rest and eat at the grass as he jumped from the driver’s bench and sighed, taking in the sight as Kagaho joined him.

The light of the moon reflected against the rippling water of the lake, fireflies floated about, a breeze swept through the trees and tall grass. It was like something out a painting.

Kagaho whistled beside him “You certainly know how to pick a spot.”

Dohko grinned “I found this spot while out for a walk yesterday. Now how about we enjoy yourselves some? The food is still good after all” He said, dropping to the ground and crossing his legs, offering Kagaho a hand.

Kagaho smiled despite the roll of his eyes and followed his motion, albeit a bit more gracefully.

They sat in peace, munching on their goods and chatting, just chatting about anything they could imagine. Like it was the most normal thing ever. They spoke about parts of the party, things they saw or heard there, things they wish could have said or done. Chuckling and making jokes about the tacky suits once of the guests wore.

“I wish I could have told that man that tried to drag you back to the party, that his suit was a gross shade of orange-pink” Kagaho said, sticking his tongue after he swallowed a bit of fruit.

“Tell me about it, I wish I could have said many things back there” Dohko sighed, leaning back against the trunk of a tree.

“What else would you have said if you could?” Kagaho asked, leaning back slightly to be equal to him by the tree.

He paused and thought, eyes locked on to Kagaho. He tried to think of some smart, witty reply about poor drinks or cologne choice, yet his mind stopped, and his eyes refused to move from Kagaho. Rather, he couldn’t pull himself from his eyes and lips. Kagaho’s eyes had focused on him, a wonderful shade of violet though his lips-

“I’d say I’d like to kiss you” Dohko said, blinking a moment after when he realized the last words to leave his mouth. ‘Fuck’ was all he thought as he heart sped up.

“…Kiss me?” Kagaho repeated, tilting his head.

“I, yes, I would have kissed you right on the balcony” Dohko nodded, despite his heart now racing in his chest. There was no going back, he rarely did, he meant his words and only hoped, prayed, that Kagaho would react fine to them. That he wasn’t pushing his limits already.

Kagaho looked away, a blush-that was a blush, Dohko swore-beginning to appear on his face.

“Kagaho I-“ He started.

“What if I said I agree?”

“Pardon?” Dohko shuttered out.

“What if” Kagaho repeated, looking back to him “I said I wouldn’t mind kissing you too?”

There was silence between them, the crickets chirped, the horses set far from them neighed. Then there was a slit second understanding between them, in less time they had their hands on each other, mouths against each other and knocking their teeth together in an awkward first kiss before their lips met again. Dohko opened his mouth more to welcome Kagaho and moved explore as his hands went to his hair, Kagaho settled himself on his lap. They tasted of fruit; the kisses were quick, deep but passionate. They found a pace after they first broke part for needed air before diving back. Kagaho kissed roughly, like he was thirsty and just found water.

Dohko felt his face heat up as he closed his eyes and leaned up to explore Kagaho’s mouth in equal measure. Kagaho’s hands were at his chest, gripping and smoothing themselves out each time they separated for air before returning once more.

They stayed there, breathing quick and pressed so close together. Dohko felt something stir inside him and he tried to will himself to not get hard, not right now. Though his mind raced, thoughts of pressing himself closer, reaching under clothes, hearing Kagaho moan and more. Instead, he allowed himself to trace Kagaho’s jaw and kiss him again, deep and slow as his hands tangled themselves in his hair.

“Kagaho” He said, before kissing again as his mind reached a certain thought “Kagaho, I have a better place in mind.”

“What?” Kagaho said, pausing before he kissed at Dohko’s neck and sent shivers down his back.

“For _more of this_ ” Dohko moaned, close to Kagaho’s ear as he _nipped_ at just the right angle to cause him to arch up and see lights flicker in his eyes. ‘ _Holyshit’_

“ _Fuck, why didn’t you say so sooner”_ Kagaho groaned, grinding himself on Dohko’s lap. That _definitely_ was not helping Dohko’s self-control, not at all.

 _“I just thought of it”_ Dohko breathed, bucking up slightly and gasped “ _We should hurry_ , _town isn’t far_.”

If they left the party quickly, then the time it took for them to pull away from each other and dash to the carriage was only done a minute. The time to get to the inn where Dohko and Albafica had rented rooms, even less.

* * *

They somehow managed to keep themselves composed as they made their way through the lower part of the inn, Dohko nodded and offered a smile to the lady working behind the desk before they disappeared up the stairs. Though part of him wondered if she caught on to their disheveled clothes and messy hair, the other part of him simply could not care. It was hard to care when every so often Kagaho would brush his hand against his hips or ass.

When they turned a corner, he leaned close against Kagaho, pressed a quick kiss against his lips and chuckled low as he whispered, “Terrible tease.”

Kagaho replied wordless, nipping slightly at his lips and scratching at his hair before they pulled back for air and to finally make it to the Dohko’s room. Even as Dohko hurried to unlock the door, he could feel Kagaho eyeing him, like a hungry bird of prey.

In a single shift motion the door was open, Kagaho darted in first and pulled Dohko with him, shutting the door behind them and pushing him against the wall. He wrapped his hands in the material of Dohko’s coat and kissed him once more, deep and rough just like the kisses they shared at the lake.

Dohko felt his head swim from something, passion or feverish want. He ran one hand through Kagaho’s soft locks and rested the other on his hip, rubbing circles with his thumb. All he could feel was the heat coming off of his new lover, his lips against his own, the softness of his hair and clothes, the pressure and tightness growing in his pants. He opened his mouth, welcoming Kagaho to explore more as he pleased, trailing his hand up from his hip and up his shirt, feeling hard muscles as Kagaho groaned into his lips.

Kagaho took it a bit further by nudging his legs apart slight and pressing himself close against Dohko’s growing hard on, earning another, longer moan as he did. Dohko nipped back at his lips, bucking against him and breaking the kiss only to dot Kagaho’s neck with kisses.

He felt the other gasp and tug at his hair as he did, rocking his hips nearly in time with his own. Dohko grinned as he did, deciding to take a chance of nip just slightly along Kagaho’s neck and down his collarbone, pulling away fabric as he needed too. ‘Damn, damn’ was all he managed to think as felt himself heat up in so many pleasant ways.

“Shall” He said, between kisses “We take this to a more comfortable spot?”

“Do you even _need_ to ask?” Kagaho groaned and look down at him, face flushed and eyes seemingly burning in the night. So handsome, from being surrounded in moonlight and now, in a dim lit bedroom with him. Gods, Dohko thought, how lucky am I?

“We’re overdressed” Dohko said, unbuttoning Kagaho coat as he placed quick kisses at his lips again “Mind if I take the lead some?” Ideas swarmed his mind, places where he’d like to kiss and touch, sweet sounds to hear.

No more words needed for that, Kagaho pulled back along Dohko to start to rapidly undo his own clothes, a growl tearing from his throat as he undid button after button. A chuckle came from Kagaho, who, somehow, already had pulled his coat, shirt, boots off in the same amount of time and now sat on the edge of the bed.

Dohko licked at his lips, dropping his coat and pulling off the rest of his clothes as he stepped close. It was the first time he saw Kagaho out of armor, out of clothing, there was so much trust between them now. He could see lines of scars, along his torso, shoulders and arms, something coiled in his chest and he wanted nothing more than to kiss over them all.

“So eager” Kagaho chuckled as he stepped close, hands on his hips and slowly nudging them up the bed until Kagaho’s head met the pillows and Dohko settled above him, taking his chance to kiss over the scars long his chest.

“Can you blame me?” He asked, taking Kagaho’s hand when he reached out to scratch along his back, he gripped it as he tried to even his breathing.

Kagaho huffed and tugged at his pants “Still overdressed.”

“I can fix that-oh” He replied, shivering and moaning as Kagaho undo his pants and squeezed his ass, chuckling as Dohko dropped his jaw.

“ _Enough talking_ ” Kagaho hissed, leaning up to bite at his lips and kiss before resting on his elbows.

For a moment, Dohko’s mind went empty besides a single ‘point’, his breathing became quick again as he pressed himself against his partner-gods _his partner_ -and claim that mouth for his own and rock against him. An idea occurred him and he pulled back just enough to whisper near Kagaho’s ear “I’m going to try something, if you get uncomfortable just tell me, okay?”

Kagaho nodded, watching with half-open eyes as Dohko leaned over to the side table by his bed and pulled out a small vial of oil and spread some of the contents on one hand before leaning back.

“What’s that?” Kagaho asked, tilting his head as Dohko settled on his knees.

“Something I use to for muscle aches, but it’ll work for this too” Dohko said, pressing a kiss against Kagaho’s lips as he reached down and rubbed a thumb over the head of his cock, a moan escaping Kagaho from the simple movement. Feeling more at ease, he began to slowly stroke the hard member in his hand, moving from the base to tip slowly, earning more sounds each time.

Kagaho tensed at first before relaxing tilting his head back, wrapped his arms around Dohko’s shoulders and bucked into his hand, breathing quick and scratching at his back every so often.

Dohko’s mind was swimming again as he buried his face into the crook of Kagaho’s neck, moving his hand steadily faster as kissing down his shoulder as he moved, meeting Kagaho’s hips as he moved. He words refused to leave him now, only simple moans, groans did.

“Dohko” Kagaho moaned, holding him closer, nearly moaning his name “ _Harder._ ”

He shivered, tensing up and moving his hand quicker, taking his own dick in the same hand and stroking them both together. “ _How does it feel Kagaho?_ ” He managed to whisper; eyes clenched together as he lost himself in pleasure.

“ _Yes”_ Kagaho panted “ _Faster_.”

Dohko nodded quickly, leaning on one elbow as he kisses Kagaho quickly as he sped up his movements with the other, jerking them both as quick as he could, savoring all the sounds he heard as he bought them closer and closer to their end. Each time he heard Kagaho called out his name, barely louder than a whisper or whine. He felt himself tense up, breathing hard and quicker than he before, his hand getting wet before Kagaho tensed up as well, pressing himself against as he let loose a loud, long moan as Dohko tensed feeling an orgasm hit him.

Kagaho collapsed on the bed as Dohko held himself up with shaking arms, breathing hard and feeling his pulse race. His mind was numb, but he took in the sight, Kagaho with his head tilted back, breathing just as hard as him, hands tight in the blankets.

He pressed a kiss to his neck then up to his lips before rolling over and dropping beside him in bed.

“ _Damn_ ” Kagaho said, voice husky and low.

“Not bad for your first time?” He asked, grinning as Kagaho rolled on to his side to face him.

He looked away for a moment, played with the edge of the blanket before looking back to him and nodding “Yeah, though different than what I expected.”

“Well, we can work to more ideas hm?” Dohko shifted, lifting an arm to drape over Kagaho and rub his back.

Kagaho took a breath before shifting closer to press his face into Dohko’s shoulder. “I’d like that…I’d like that a lot.”

A wave of sleepiness began to creep over him, he forced himself to hide a yawn before settling into a comfortable position and pull the blankets over them. “I’m glad Kagaho” he whispered, placing his chin on top of Kagaho’s head as the other wrapped his arms around him and stilled.

* * *

When he woke, light was just beginning to pour into the room, causing him to shut his eyes and shift somewhat on his back, mindful of the weight against his chest. Part of Dohko figured, he’d wake up alone and that everything was a dream, or they’d go on a pretend nothing happened. But no, Kagaho was still very much here, sound asleep against him with one arm thrown over his chest like he was a pillow.

He could hear the world starting around them, birds singing, people talking, the sound of floorboards creaking outside the room. Sleep still clung around him the same way the blankets around them, it was bliss, it was perfect. For a few hours more, Dohko was content to lie in bed and run his fingers through his lover’s hair as he slept. He could feel the rise and fall of his chest, his breath against his skin and though he knew the dream gods were cruel, he wished still that Kagaho dreamt well.

At some part, he must have dozed off and was woken back up by the feeling of the bed shift and the weight on his chest ease up. Dohko mumbled and blinked his eyes open, a soft smile growing as he saw Kagaho sit up, settle on to his knees, rub at his eyes and yawn. ‘He looks so sweet’ he thought idly.

“Sleep well?” He asked, catching Kagaho’s attention enough for the other to look at him and smile back.

“Was the best sleep I’ve had in a... long time in honesty” He replied, running a hand through his hair as he spoke.

A feeling of warmth and delight spread out in Dohko’s chest as he crossed his arms behind him “I must make a very comfortable pillow then.”

Kagaho snorted but grinned behind a hand “Awake less than an hour and already teasing hm? Can nothing keep you down?”

“Only the person before me, I’d say”

He chuckled as Kagaho dropped his shoulders and groaned “ _Dohko.”_

“I mean everything I say though” He added, sitting up and kissing Kagaho on a cheek.

“I don’t doubt that” Kagaho whispered, scratching his fingers through his hair and pressing their foreheads together. They stayed there in peaceful silence for several moments before Kagaho pulled back, frowning and placing his forehead against Dohko’s chest.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, hugging the other close and rubbing his back.

“I want more of this” Kagaho whispered “More of this…warmth, I thought I’d never have it. But, I’m _a Specter, you’re a Saint_. We’re at war, how could we-“ He stopped and shook his head. “I don’t regret last night or anything I said, or we did, none of it. I just _don’t know how to continue.”_

Something buried itself in Dohko’s chest, relief and equal amount of worry. This was new, he’d never been in a relationship, never had to worry about falling for an enemy. But, Kagaho never felt like an enemy, like a Specter. They were dancing on unknown ground, an intimate and deadly dance fueled by passion. But the dance hadn’t ended yet, they could keep going and going.

‘I’m starting to sound like a novel’ Dohko thought, wanting to slap a hand to his face. Instead he took hold of Kagaho’s chin, kissed him once and focused on his eyes before speaking “We’ll figure it out, I promise. Kagaho, I swear last night was only the first of many, I don’t know how _but we will meet again. I promise.”_

A sound came from Kagaho as he pulled him into a tight embrace _“I’m going to keep you to that_.”

“I’m a man of my word” He said, nuzzling one cheek against Kagaho’s before a thought popped into his mind and sent a shiver down his spine. “Ah…. how likely do you think our friends are looking for us?”

Kagaho fell silent for several moments before cursing in Greek and then in another language Dohko could not pinpoint as he sat back and groaned. “I’m not going to hear the end of this I swear, _fuck_ , I better hurry and return.”

“Something tells me I’ll be in the same treatment” Dohko rubbed at his neck. Albafica had teased him lightly last night, today he was going _merciless._

Once a fair amount of kisses was shared, they pulled themselves away, cleaned themselves up, dressed and said their goodbyes.

“Not goodbye” Dohko said, adjusting Kagaho’s coat “We will meet again, we’ll figure out how. Please Kagaho, enjoy your day, keep out of trouble and remember, _I love you_.”

“I can’t promise anything about trouble, it comes easy sometimes” Kagaho whispered, shifting to stand in front of the door “But I will keep you to your word, I love you Dohko.”

A sigh escaped Dohko as Kagaho twisted the door handle, gave him one last smile and disappeared, gone once more like a bird at sunset. His heart ached in his chest as he pressed his forehead against the door and clenched at the area.

* * *

He straightened his shirt as he covered his mouth to yawn, stepping down from the inn rooms to the area that doubled as an entrance and eating area. Thoughts slowly coming together and processing all that had happened so quick in the previous night. A love confession at a ball, between two on opposing sides, battles to come, the whole thing was truly something out of a romance novel. Yet, those novels spoke of how those lovers made it work, they were never Saints and Specters. Though, he remembered the look in Kagaho’s eyes as he held on to his chin and promised that they would make it work.

And Libra Dohko was never a man to break his promises.

“Good morning, Dohko” a voice called him from his thoughts, and he smiled.

There was Albafica, sat at a table with a steaming cup of tea in front of him, looking well and smiling as he waved.

He took a breath and waved back, trying his damn best to keep his thoughts in line as he greeted the other Saint. “You made it back, I’m glad!” He said, sliding into a chair facing Albafica.

“It was quite fun, though I think I’ve reached my limit on parties for a while” The Pisces nodded, resting his chin in a palm. “How about you? Was your night as good as you hoped?”

‘More than you know’ He thought before grinning “To put it mildly.”

“No regrets? If so, best to air them before we return to Sanctuary” Albafica asked, lifting one brow. It was odd, he half expected himself to be the one trying to get the Pisces to speak at this point in the mission, to ease his worries. Yet, the opposite was true here.

‘It’s been a strange time’ he thought before nodded, smiling as he spoke “No regrets, none at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, feel free to leave a kudo and comment!


End file.
